A Christmas Present
by MarSalvatore
Summary: This is a story about Joseph Morgan and one of my friends. I gave it to her as a Christmas present. Hints about Nian future and Paul and Torrey.


**This is my first attempt to make a fanfic. It's for my friend "Jomo's Wife". I hope you like it :)**

She woke up feeling his hands caressing her bare skin, his lips leaving sweet little kisses on her head and forehead. She opened her eyes lazily and looked into his. She felt lost the second she looked into his blue eyes.

"Good morning, love", he whispered and touched his lips on hers.  
"Good morning Joseph", she replied smiling. "How did you sleep?"  
"Wonderful I would say. But I didn't sleep much, I was watching you sleeping. Do you know you're sleep talking?" he asked amused.  
Her eyes opened wide in terror and she felt the blood running to her cheeks and painting them with a bright pink color. Yes, she knew she was sleep talking. It was a thing that her mother and sister were making fun of and it was always embarrassing her because she didn't know what she was saying. And she had been sleep talking tonight. And God knows what she was saying… And Joseph was listening..  
"Wh-what did I say?" she asked quite embarrassed. He smiled and made a gesture like he was locking his lips with an invisible key. Her cheeks turned even pinker. _It was that bad?_, she thought _Oh God.. What did I say?  
_ "What you do is unfair you know. What did I say?" Again, he didn't talk. "If you don't tell me I think it's worse than it might actually be." She sighed and got up from her bed wrapping a sheet around her naked body. "Fine, don't tell me. I don't care" she said irritated.  
Joseph chuckled. She was like a little kitten when she was annoyed. She was so cute. "You didn't say anything wrong, love" he smiled and watched her exiting the room. "Ifi where are you going?" "To get ready" she shouted from the bathroom and opened the shower. " Paul and Torrey will be here soon. You'd better get ready too."  
He looked at the door that joined Ifi's room with the bathroom. Dirty thoughts passed through his mind. The moment he dicided to go in, Ifi came out dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a silk sweater. He opened his arms and Ifi sat on his lap. "Are you going to tell me what I said tonight?" she asked again and made the puppy eyes look.  
Joseph smiled. "You said that you love me" answered and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "and that you didn't want me to leave". Ifi locked her eyes with his and after some seconds she felt her cheeks turning pink.  
"That's not something you didn't already know" she whispered and smiled.  
"It's not, but it's beautiful to hear" he gave her a smile with dimples.  
"I love you" she said and kissed him. Their kiss was slow and full of love and passion. Their tongues were dancing together in a way it was familiar the four years they had been together. Ifi was a Joseph Morgan fan and she had won a date with him. She was 21 years old then and he was 27. It was love at the first sight. When their date was over, Joseph asked Ifi for another date, which she accepted. They were inseparable since then.  
Ifi broke the kiss and looked into his eyes "You must get ready" she whispered and got up from his lap. Joseph gave her a small peck on her lips and entered the bathroom.  
_

At eight o'clock the doorbell rang. Ifi rushed to open the door to her friends. Paul and Torrey were standing at the porch. "Hey Ifi!" Paul said and kissed her cheek. Paul was one of her closest friends.  
"Hey Wesley!" she hugged him "Hey Torr. Good to see you again." She hadn't seen her since her character on The Vampire Diaries, Meredith Fell, had left Mystic Falls. She had shootings for a movie she starred and she didn't have time to visit The Vampire Diaries set.  
"Hey Ifi" Torrey smiled and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas" Ifi replied smiling and hugging Torrey back. "Come in. Joseph is in the living room" She got of the way and let them get in.  
About half an hour later the doorbell rang again. Ifi again open the door with a smile. Three people were standing at the entrance. "Ian! Nina!" Ifi smiled and hugged them both. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas" they said smiling. "Hello Michaela" Ifi picked the two-year-old child up and spun her around. She had always loved kids. She let them in and they went to the living room when the others were waiting. Ifi still had the baby in her arms. "She has your eyes, Ian and your smile, Nina. No doubt she will be so beautiful when she grow up" she smiled to the baby. Joseph came closer and started playing with the baby.  
"Aww! The baby suits you!" Ian said and he smiled. "Why don't you make one?"  
"We want a baby very much."Joseph said "But with me travelling worldwide promoting the movie, it will be hard. We're still young." He looked into Ifi's with affection when she gave the baby back to her parents. The phone rang and Joseph went to pick it up. "Yes?...Oh hello Candice…What?…Oh, I'm so sorry… Don't worry…. No, of course it's fine… Okay…Hope she'll get better soon… Greetings to Michael…Bye Bye"  
"What happened?" Ifi asked. "She and Trevino won't make it today. Trevino's mother had an accident, she fell of the stairs and broke her leg. They'll stay in the hospital with her" he replied.  
"Oh that's so sad" Paul said and he hugged Torrey.  
"We should do visit her tomorrow, baby" Ifi looked at Joseph. "She visited me when I had broken my arm.."  
"Yes love, we will" Joseph smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "Now,"he turned to the others "would you like to eat?"

The dinner passed and everyone were having fun. There were jokes between them and everyone laughed, especially when Ian tried to mimic Joseph's british accent.  
_His accent isn't something you can easily imitate, _Ifi thought as she laughed with Ian's failure._ It's unique.  
_ "Hey, Paul, you can try too", Joseph said laughing. Paul tried to say "ripper" the way Klaus, Joseph's character was saying it. "Not even close!" Ifi heard her voice saying, laughing to death. Honestly, Paul's attempt was such a failure. "Aww, don't be mean, love" Joseph said and touched her thigh under the table. "Everyone can try, although they can never achieve it" Everyone laughed. Noone was offended because between them there was a strong feeling of brotherhood. They weren't just friends, they were more like a family.  
The time passed and Paul and Torrey left with Ian, Nina and Michaela. Joseph helped Ifi to collect the table and then they sat cuddling on the sofa.  
"You know, you never told me what your dream was about, sweetheart" Joseph started. Ifi blushed but she didn't speak. "Tell me" he encouraged her "You know you can tell me everything"  
She sighed. "I saw.." she started "That you and I had a fight.. And we kinda broke up.. And you were leaving me.." She looked down and tried not to burst into tears. He kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. "You know that I will never leave you, my love. I love you very much and I would never hurt you" She looked into his dark blue eyes, which now were burning with love and affection. She leaned her head and kissed him. She put all of her love in that kiss. When they separated to catch their breath, they pressed their foreheads together. "I love you too. You have no idea how much" Ifi whispered and then she sighed.  
"What's wrong, my love?" Joseph asked concerned.  
"It's just that... you will leave, promoting the movie, and I'll miss you.. Very much.." her voice cracked a little and a tear fell. He swept the tear and kissed her cheek. "Oh, love, I think you won't miss me at all" He smirked and stretched his arm to reach his pocket.  
"Of course I'll miss you. I won't be seeing you for three months.." she responded.  
"Well, don't be so sure, love." He smiled and gave her a piece of paper. "Merry Christmas, my love."  
Ifi looked at the paper before she realize what it was. Her eyes brighten up.  
"Tickets? To come with you? Oh Joseph!" she smiled and tears of happiness fell. Suddenly her mouth was over his. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart" he whispered in her mouth. "I love you!" she whispered back.  
And they continued their journey to love…

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion :)**


End file.
